


Scent

by AConfusedBean



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Na Jaemin, Alpha Park Jisung (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Huang Ren Jun, Beta Lee Jeno, I don’t know which one it is though, Jaemin likes scenting Dream, M/M, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Omega Mark Lee (NCT), Omega Zhong Chen Le, inspired by that one Weekly Idol episode, it’s kinda his thing, the rest of the members either tolerate it or love it, who could deny Jaemin anything?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AConfusedBean/pseuds/AConfusedBean
Summary: Jaemin has his quirks and personality traits, but the one that takes the cake (other than his concerning love for coffee) is his love to scent his members. And while some of his packmates may seem like they don’t enjoy it, in the end, they can never deny Na Jaemin.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin, Na Jaemin/Everyone, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung, Na Jaemin/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 5
Kudos: 342





	Scent

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I hope everyone is doing okay and is in good health. Secondly, this fic was inspired by a Weekly Idol clip I saw where Jeno said that Jaemin has a habit of coming up and smelling the other members. When he demonstrated on Chenle, he went up behind him and smelled his neck and my inner writer went :). So here we are. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Jisung dragged himself through the doorway, tired yet satisfied with the extra practice he got in. Due to Jaemin’s nagging, the younger wasn’t able to stay as late as he wanted but, well, Jisung would rather miss a few extra hours of practice than have the older Alpha storm in and drag him back to the dorm for proper rest. 

But it seems as if Jisung wouldn’t be able to escape the dragging no matter what he did, if the sudden hands on his waist had anything to say. 

“Hyung!” Jisung whined, feeling himself being tugged backwards into a firm chest. 

Jaemin’s rich, coffee scent filled his nose as the Alpha nuzzled into his neck, inhaling. The younger Alpha patiently allowed the older to scent him, knowing how much Jaemin enjoyed having his packmates smell like him. Jisung would say that it’s an Alpha thing, but he was also an Alpha and didn’t have that urge, so maybe it was a Jaemin thing.

“Hyung, I’m all sweaty and gross and I’m just going to take a shower after this,” Jisung said, trying to squirm away.

Jaemin pouted a little at the thought of his hard work literally going down the drain. He’d just have to scent him later then. He gave the younger a playful nip at the back of the neck, enjoying his little yelp and let Jisung escape. The younger gave him a teasing glare before fleeing, not wanting to get caught again. 

Jaemin strolled around the dorm, looking for his next victim. He found it in Jeno, his childhood friend. Jaemin’s heart melted at the sight of the Beta curled up in one of Jaemin’s hoodies, scrolling through his phone. 

“Nana,” Jeno called upon seeing the Alpha, making grabby arms that Jaemin was completely weak to. “Come cuddle.”

Jaemin didn’t need any further convincing, practically diving on the bed. Jeno smiled his adorable eye smile and Jaemin felt a surge of affection rise in him. He leaned in to give the older’s neck a sniff, satisfied to find that the Beta already smelled of him. Though, that may be due to the hoodie. Oh well, more scenting couldn’t hurt. 

Jeno rolled his eyes fondly as Jaemin began nosing into his neck, the Beta tilting his head to the side to present it. Jaemin hummed, pleased at the gesture. Jeno closed his eyes, relaxing into the bed and was just drifting asleep when Jaemin licked at his scent glands, the action jolting him back awake. 

Jaemin didn’t seem to realize what he’s done, continuing to lap at the base of Jeno’s neck. 

“Jaeminnie,” Jeno said softly, “what are you doing?”

“Scenting you,” Jaemin said between licks. 

“No, you’re licking me.”

“Oh...same thing really.”

Jeno huffed fondly and suddenly sat up, making Jaemin whine as his scenting ritual was interrupted. The Beta rolled his eyes again before crawling on top of the younger, nuzzling into his neck and scenting him in return. A deep rumbling noise erupted from Jaemin’s chest, the Alpha pleased with the return of affection. 

Jeno didn’t get to the point of licking Jaemin, but by the time he was done, the Alpha had a layer of rain over the scent of coffee. 

“That was fun,” Jaemin said with a grin. “Now get back here so I can finish scenting you.”

Jeno squeaked as the Alpha flipped them over again, picking up where he left off. 

*****

Jaemin waited patiently on the couch, sipping a steaming cut of tea as he watched the seconds tick by. Finally, the door to the dorm opened, an exhausted Donghyuck stumbling in. The Omega had just wrapped up a 127 tour and was undoubtedly tired, having been on planes all day and was extremely jet-lagged. Jaemin stood, helping Donghyuck take his suitcase to his room and putting it to the side to be dealt with later. 

“Thanks Nana,” Donghyuck mumbled, almost falling asleep where he stood. 

Jaemin kept him awake long enough for him to brush his teeth and wipe off his makeup, knowing that the older would thank him later. The Alpha turned off all the lights, guiding Donghyuck to his bed and tucking him in before crawling in next to him. Donghyuck was pliant in his arms as Jaemin began to scent him, the smell of coffee gradually replacing the smell of airplanes and cars and mingling with the scent of a campfire. 

He only stopped once he was satisfied that the Omega smelled strongly of him and by then, Donghyuck was purring, making the Alpha preen. They fell asleep like that, snuggled in each other’s arms. And in the afternoon the next day, Donghyuck shuffled into the kitchen, feeling well-rested and smelling like roasted coffee beans. 

*****

The two Chinese members of dream each had their own thoughts to Jaemin’s constant scenting. Chenle loved it, forcing himself into Jaemin’s lap whenever the older sat down with a little bit of free time, demanding attention that Jaemin was more than happy to give.

Chenle purred as Jaemin nuzzled at the base of his neck, rubbing his nose against the scent glands there as he simultaneously took in Chenle’s chocolatey scent and left his own behind. The youngest Omega could’ve spent the entire day in Jaemin’s lap had they not had their schedules, pouting when Jaemin had to gently push him off so the younger could attend his photo shoot.

“Come on Lele,” Jisung urged. “The sooner we do this the sooner we can be done.” 

Grumbling, Chenle realized the Alpha had a point and stood up, leaving the comfort of Jaemin’s lap to be prodded around by photographers. It was worth it in the end when Chenle was able to once again be embraced by the coffee-scented Alpha, content once more. 

Renjun, on the other hand, wasn’t the most fond of being touched and cuddled. The Beta usually tolerated it for a minute before prying himself away and continuing on, leaving Jaemin to find a new packmates to dump his affection on. 

But once in awhile, especially whenever Renjun was feeling down or homesick, he would not only allow Jaemin to coddle him, he would be the one to seek it out. And Jaemin both loved and hated those times, it hurt to see the usually strong and snarky Beta look so downtrodden. 

“What am I doing here, Nana?” Renjun sniffled, hiding his face in the Alpha’s neck. “I don’t know what I’m doing anymore.”

Jaemin was producing so many comforting pheromones, he was starting to get a little lightheaded. But Renjun found comfort in it, rubbing his nose at Jaemin’s scent glands to help calm himself down. Meanwhile, the Alpha soothingly rubbed Renjun’s back, also emitting comforting rumbles from his chest. Occasionally he’d lean forward and scent Renjun back, but their position didn’t allow him to hold that posture for long. 

“You did so well today,” Jaemin murmured in his ear. “Your vocals were on point and you hit that high note beautifully. As for your dancing, don’t stress it. We still have a long ways to go before we perform, there’s so much time to improve. And the next time we get a break, I’m sure the company will let you visit your parents. If you want, we can contact them tonight?”

Renjun sniffed before nodding his head. “I’d like that.” He was silent and Jaemin thought he had fallen asleep before he whispered, “Thank you, Jaemin.”

“You’re welcome, Renjunnie. I promise, when you go back up on that stage, you’ll remember why everything was all worth it.” 

*****

Not even Mark was spared from Jaemin’s antics, the ex-Dream member still considered part of the pack. Jaemin may have stepped in to take the Omega’s place as the leader of the group, but he was always more than willing to step back whenever Mark visited. 

“Mark!” 

Everyone whipped towards the entrance of the practice room at Donghyuck’s surprised about. The Canadian blushed at the sudden attention, grinning at them as he entered, closing the door behind them. 

“Hi everyone, I brought you—“

He was cut off as Chenle let out a high-pitched noise of excitement and barreled towards him at full speed. Mark had the foresight to quickly set down the tray of drinks before he had an armful of the younger, Chenle eagerly hugging him and proceeding to squeeze the life out of him. 

The rest of the pack crowded around him, Renjun picking up the tray so that it wouldn’t get knocked over. Out of all the 127 members, Mark dropped by the most, for obvious reasons. It was never guaranteed that he’d have the time and energy to see them, so the surprise visit was definitely welcomed. Not to mention that he brought drinks, which was a bonus. 

“We were just finishing up,” Donghyuck informed, pressed into Mark’s side. 

“That’s good, I was thinking about just going back to the dorms and watching a movie or something,” Mark said. “Maybe quickly pick up something to eat.” 

The group cheered and quickly cleaned up, soon out the door and heading back to the Dream dorm. Mark and Jaemin offered to get the food, the rest of the pack cleaning up a bit and picking out the movie. 

“It’s good to see you hyung,” Jaemin said, taking a sip of the coffee Mark brought him.

“It’s good to see you too, how are you holding up? The kids are crazy, huh?”

“Now I know why you said that you’re scared of us that one Weekly Idol episode,” Jaemin laughed. “Being the leader of Dream is exhausting.” 

“But you’re doing a fine job,” Mark said, pride in his voice.

Jaemin blushed, taking a sip to hide his embarrassment at the compliment. Mark chuckled and left it at that. 

Upon returning to the dorm, Mark was delighted to see that the couches in the living room had been pushed to the side to create more space for a pile of pillows and blankets in a large nest. While 127 often made pack nests,Mark missed the nests from Dream. 

“Come in hyung,” Chenle invited, patting the space next to him and Mark needed no further encouragement. 

After a bit of shifting around and debates of who sat where, the seven finally settled down, getting comfortable and starting the movie. Mark sat near Jaemin, much to the Alpha’s satisfaction. It’s been awhile since he’s last scented Mark and he’s been wanting to do it the second the Omega had walked through the door of the practice room. 

Mark has long been used to Jaemin’s habit, the Alpha having done it to him multiple times when he was still in Dream. At that time, Mark had been a bit like Renjun and Jisung, reluctant but willing to put up with it if it made Jaemin happy. 

_Time really does make the heart grow fonder_ Mark thought as he allowed Jaemin to position him so that he could scent the older. 

Mark bared his neck a little so that Jaemin had more room, the Alpha now completely absorbed in his task instead of the movie. He missed Mark’s maple scent and took his time, wanting to make the moment last longer and if the other members noticed what they were doing, they didn’t comment. 

At the end of the movie, nobody was too keen on getting up and going to their individual beds. 

“Our backs will kill us tomorrow,” Renjun warned but made no attempt to move, settling the non-existent debate. 

The seven fell asleep, surrounded by each other and feeling whole once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Please let me know if there were any mistakes. 
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
